1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to a class of peptides that provide mammals with a variety of health related benefits. More specifically, the present disclosure related to using soy peptides to inhibit H3 acetylation, reduce expression of HMG CoA reductase and increase LDL receptor and Sp1 expression in a mammal.
2. Background of the Invention
Being able to control or manipulate certain important biological processes provides numerous benefits to researchers and individuals alike. The ability to effect expression of important receptors, enzymes and activators allows researchers to better understand complex biological mechanisms and create novel and beneficial therapies. For example, H3 acetylation, expression of HMG CoA reductase and LDL receptor and Sp1 expression in mammals pays a significant role in various health related factors, including but not limited to total and cholesterol levels and cancer prevention. Accordingly, manipulation and control of these biological mechanisms or factors would provide numerous health related benefits and allow researches with new avenues to develop new therapies. Unfortunately, presently there are no known effective methods of safely inhibiting H3 acetylation, reducing expression of HMG CoA reductase and increasing LDL receptor and Sp1 expression in a mammal. The ability to influence these and other biological factors, would be very beneficial to the fields of science and medicine. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods of inhibiting H3 acetylation, reducing expression of HMG CoA reductase and increasing LDL receptor and Sp1 expression in a mammal. The present invention provides these and other related benefits.